


HCs for Shisui crushing on someone who's very shy!

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Prompt: “I’d like to request headcanons about shisui (if you dont wanna write him maybe itachi?) kinda crushing on someone who’s p a i n f u l l y shy & insecure about themselves and withdrawn to the point where they can come across as cold bc they’re afraid of human interaction. Like maybe he saw them being rlly kind once when they were young and he’s always kept an eye on them and started crushing on them from a distance w/o realising?”As always, check out my tumblr @kunoichihatake! I'm much more active there and my requests are always open (though I write slowly) 💞
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Reader
Kudos: 9





	HCs for Shisui crushing on someone who's very shy!

  * Shisui would honestly see through their “cold” exterior right away and realize they’re actually just very shy and insecure
  * He would do all he could to make them feel more comfortable with themselves!
  * For example, he’d probably drop by when they’re training by themselves and give them some constructive feedback while complimenting their form and such
  * “I was just on my way to do some training myself” ~~he wasn’t he was totally just hoping to bump into his crush~~
  * He started crushing on them when they were both in their first year in school together and he saw them give up their lunch to another kid who didn’t have any, even though that meant they wouldn’t have anything to eat
  * From then on, he kept an eye on them from a distance, and noticed their true nature
  * If anyone commented on how cold and even snobby they seemed, Shisui would be the first to correct them
  * “They’re not like that! They’re really sweet, actually” and he’d blush
  * (Itachi witnessed Shisui respond in such a way once and knew immediately that he had a crush)
  * Anyway, Shisui would continue to “bump into” his crush while they were training, and after a while he started to bring them water or food
  * His crush was extremely nervous to interact with him at first, but relaxed after a while, and soon they became really close
  * Once they became good friends, Shisui was able to show more of his jokester side, joking with and even sometimes teasing his crush and making them laugh
  * Even if they don’t end up a couple (but they probably will), Shisui is just glad he was able to get close to them, and his crush is glad to have a friend who understands they’re not cold or snobby, just super shy 🥰




End file.
